


DECLASSIFIED: Ninja Interrogation Notes

by maithcop, Pinkiegirl12



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Movie (2014), The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: bad cops not having a good time tonight, brief mentions of wu, mentions of lloyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maithcop/pseuds/maithcop, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkiegirl12/pseuds/Pinkiegirl12
Summary: The Super Secret Police get a lead on the Green Ninja Master Builder they've been pursuing for quite some time. Now it's up to Bad Cop to interrogate his friends and family. The only thing is: Is he prepared for what's to come?





	1. Let's Get This Over With

**Author's Note:**

> This short fic was a collaborative effort with some friends on discord! Me, Pinkie, and Leo (combinecremator on tumblr) had a lot of fun writing this !!
> 
> key for each chapter:  
>  Me: Let's Get This Over With, Koko, Kai  
>  Pinkie: Nya, Jay, Cole  
>  Leo: Garm, Zane, Maybe This Was A Bad Idea

  Bad Cop cautiously brought each young ninja in the interrogation room. After the hassle he went through to get them here, he was a bit scared to even breathe in their general direction! What kind of kid levels a building when he's having a fit?!

  No, no, he needed to toughen up. It was his job after all, Business needed each and every Master Builder in one place before TAKOS Tuesday.

  The only problem was getting the suspected Master Builder's parents in here.

  After a run in with the Green Ninja, the first thing Bad Cop did was go on a hunt for his friends. Which, of course, the cop could only assume to be the only other ninja in Ninjago. So here he sat, five bratty children, with the Octan Robots bringing Lord Garmadon and his ex-wife on the way.

  Bad Cop had to be the Dad That Was Left Babysitting for a long while has he waited for the robots' return. Luckily for him, the entire room had been kragled, meaning for there to be less destruction of the room around him.

  Of course, that didn't mean there weren't occasional burns and shocks from the fire and lightning ninja.

  "HEY!" Bad Cop shouted, making attempts to get the kids to sit still. 

  The lightning ninja started crying. Good Cop switched in.

  "No, no, wait! Stop crying! I-"

  "SIR, WE GOT THE PARENTS!" The Octan Robots announced, just about kicking the door in. Bad Cop switched back in at hearing this, leaving the crying child to take care of more important matters.

  "Good, good. Bring 'em in." He instructed. The robots did as told, although-

  "Actually..." Bad Cop looked at the group of people surrounding him in the room. He pointed to the father.

  "Let us see Garmadon first."


	2. Suspect: Lord Garmadon, 'Evil' Warlord, Father of Master Builder

I honestly wasn’t sure how this would turn out. Lord Garmadon (all documentation suggest that’s his full name) is a character I haven’t actually seen very often. Denizens of Ninjago City always seem to be cleaning up his messes, though.

As he was brought into the room, I like to think I was prepared for anything.

Anything but the four-armed freak that sat down across from me.

“Something the matter, ossifer?” Lord Garmadon cackles, obviously pleased with his joke.

Great, a comedian. “Alright wise guy, I’m not gonna beat around the bush here,” I say. “What do you know about your son Lloyd Garmadon’s master building activities?”

“Whoawhoawhoa,” says the man, eyes flaring. That’s another thing. His eyes glow red. “First the kid’s the freakin’ Green Ninja, now you’re tellin’ me he’s a master builder too?”

He continues under his breath, something about…Cokes? that I couldn’t quite catch. “Buddy, I know you’re the boy’s father, you must know  _ something _ about him.”

“HAH! I haven’t seen him since…since I was 158 years old. I think. It’s kind of a blur, honestly.” He sighs. “Man, I’m not even sure how old the kid is at this point, 7? 10?”

“Enough. So what you’re saying is that you know absolutely nothing about your son being a master builder?” I say, trying to get him back on-topic.

“Man, how could I? Koko left with him before he could even walk. We could have raised him perfectly, on the ashes of Ninjago City all those years ago, but,” Garmadon’s voice catches and I notice a tear fall from his eye, then ignite. “She didn’t want to raise Luh-loyd to be a fearsome warlord like his old man.”

At this point, the waterworks (fireworks?) are moving fast, and I really like my interrogation room, so someone needs to put a stop to this. I call in the good cop, Good Cop. He pats him on the shoulder and offers him a glass of water and some tissues. Classic Good Cop. Unfortunately wiping fire tears with paper tissues only endangered my police station even more, so I had to cut my partner short. I had to use the water to put out all the fires, but at that point the rogue warlord had regained some semblance of composure.

“Do you know anything about where a kid like Lloyd would hang out?” I said.

“I dunno,” Garmadon blubbered. “Ninjago High? His mom’s house? A street corner with all his ninjnerd friends? Probably hanging out with his Uncle Wu. Ugh, lemme tell you, Wu is th-”

“Alright, time’s up, buddy!” Good Cop butted in before I could say anything. “Thank you, we’re done! You were enormously helpful but we would like you to stay in the holding area for jussst a little longer!” I took over from there in case the four-armed freak decided to start anything.


	3. Suspect: Misako 'Koko' Garmadon, Ex-Wife, Mother of Master Builder

  Bad Cop pinched the bridge of his nose as he escorted Garmadon out of the interrogation room.

  This was a mistake, this was a mistake, this was a mistake.

  "And then I decided to take ballet lessons, hoping it could win over my father's love from my brother, but alas-" Garmadon continued.

  "ALRIGHT! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Bad Cop shouted, pushing him out the door even quicker.

  Once he was out of the room, Bad Cop took a breath, covered his face with one hand, and calmed down.

  Without even looking up, he pointed at Koko.

  "Come with me."

 

  "What have you done with my son?! I haven't seen or heard from him in over a week-!"

  "Ma'am, I can assure you, we've done absolutely nothing with your son, in fact, we have no clue where he is! And since he's a suspected Master Builder, we need all the information we can get from you-"

  "I'M THE ONE ASKING  _ YOU  _ WHERE HE IS!"

  Bad Cop and Koko went back and forth like this for what seemed like almost an hour. Occasional table slamming from both of them and a temper tantrum from Bad Cop and his chair, Good Cop took this as a sign to switch in and handle the situation. 

  "Ma'am, I understand you want to find your son, but Business has his rules, and once we find him, we cannot give him back to you-"

  "THEN WHY ON EARTH WOULD I EVER TELL YOU WHERE HE IS?! THAT IS, IF I KNEW!"

  Now Good Cop was beginning to get fed up with this. 

  "Do you know where the Green Ninja is,  _ yes or no?" _

  "I thought we were talking about my son?! I have no idea where in the universe the  _ Green Ninja is! _ '

  Bad Cop switched back in and pointed to the door. "Get out."

  "I just want to know where my son is-"

  "Ma'am! I'm asking you the same question!"


	4. Suspect: Kai Smith, Fire Ninja, Close Friend of Master Builder

  Bad Cop eventually get Koko out of the interrogation room. She storms off in a huff, muttering something about 'darn cops'.

  Bad Cop has to take a breather. Only two suspects interrogated and he already feels like slamming their head against the wall. It's going to be a long night, especially now, that they have actual children to interview and interrogate.

  He grabs a glass of water and drinks it all in one go.

  

  Bad Cop slowly takes a step outside. "Fire ninja." Kai nervously perked up.

  This was going to go horribly.

  "You're up."

 

  "AND THEN! AND THEN, LLOYD WENT 'ZOOOOM' AND JAY WENT 'AAAAAH' AND WE-"

  Bad Cop put his hand up. "Kid, we didn't ask for what you did at school today, we asked where he was!"

  Kai stared a moment. "Yeah, I dunno. Haven't heard from him in days, none of us have."

  Bad Cop grabbed a remote from his pocket and wordlessly turned on the TV to their right. He's had about enough already with this bunch, to the point he doesn't have the energy to yell his signature 'BOOM!'.

  On the screen, the Green Ninja could be seen, dismantling an old car and making it into what seemed to be a scooter/hoverboard hybrid.

  "Security cameras picked up this. It looks to me as though your friend here was spotted just outside Bricksburg a few days ago, now tell me, **_where is he?_ ** " Bad Cop demanded.

  Kai climbed up over the table and got right in Bad Cop's stupid face.

  "I'll never tell you. Listen, here, though, Bad Cop if you lay one hand on my bro, it may be the last thing you two ever do."

  Bad Cop held back a laugh. "What are you going to do to us?"

  What is this kid, like 10? What on Earth is he going to-

  Something hot hit Bad Cop's face. He yelled and instantly backed up.

  That kid just burned him!!

  "OW! Wh- HEY!" Now the kid was getting away! Kai ran over to the locked door and yanked the door knob. Not before Bad Cop could run over there and grab him up of course.

  Of course the second he did, Kai raised his body temperature and burned the cop once more. "QUIT IT!" Bad Cop shouted.


	5. Suspect: Nya Smith, Water Ninja, Sister of Kai Smith

Okay, that last person. They were something alright. Badcop with newly applied burn ointment on his face looked at the next file, as it was probably the best that he look things over a bit more this time. Nya Smith, water ninja, A+ student, in three different extracurriculars, she was pretty much the definition of a star child. Hopefully she will be easier to deal with than her brother.   
  
“Nya Smith,” She perked up from the back of the room, it looked like she was studying for something, “You are next to be questioned.” She nodded and put down her notebook, following Badcop into the interrogation room. She is wearing a deep red dress and Badcop can’t help but find it odd.   
  
“You sure do wear a lot of  _ red _ for someone who’s supposed to be the ninja of water.” Nya gives him a look.   
  
“Hey, I’m not judging your aesthetic, biker boy.” Badcop glares at the comment.   
  
“Excuse you, this is standard uniform fo-”    
  
“Biiiiiiiikeer boooooyyyy” Nya interrupts him mid rant, leaning back in her chair, Badcop’s eyebrow twitches.   
  


“Okay, clothing is not the thing we have to focus on right now-” He says.   
  
“Why are you telling  _ me _ this? I wasn’t the one who started the conversation with clothing judgements.” Nya says, interrupting him yet again. Badcop has almost had enough of it.   
  
“Look here you-!”   
  
“I am looking, honestly if this is how this entire conversation is going to be we aren’t going to get anywhere” Nya says, resting her head on her hand. Badcop cups his face with one hand, this was going to be a long night.   
  


“Are you or are you not friends with Lloyd Garmadon?”   
  
“Depends on how you define friendship.” Nya answers.

 

“Well then how would you define friendship.” Badcop is tempted to throw a chair.   
  
“Well I don’t entirely think that is a good discussion for now, seeing how many views there are on the subject.” Badcop takes a swig of water and tries again, rewording his original question.   
  
“Do you  _ know _ Lloyd Garmadon?”   
  
“Do we truly know anyone?” Badcop has nearly had enough.   
  
“You know what I meant!”   
  
“Did I?” Nya rose an eyebrow at the fuming cop. “Clearly I didn’t or else we wouldn’t be having this problem right now.”

 

“Agh!” Badcop kicks over a chair, “Listen you, stop skating around my questions and-”   
  
“You know, if you wanted someone to answer things this isn't the way to go” Nya interrupts him yet again. “Isn’t there supposed to be a good cop in this?” Badcop paused, she had a point. 

  
_ ”Yeah no, my tactics aren't going to work on her anymore than your own” _ Goodcop says from the back of their mind.  Badcop cups his face in his hands.    
  
“Just go.”   
  
“What? You’re done questioning me that qui-”   
  
“Leave!” Badcop says, pointing to the exit.


	6. Suspect: Jay Walker, Lightning Ninja, Friend of Master Builder, Suspected Jaywalker

Badcop is a tad bit less than done at this point, but this next suspect seemed a little more calm than the others. Jay Walker, lightning ninja. Not much was written about this kid, only a few notes about grades and how in the third grade he got stuck on the monkey bars and the fire department had to be called to bring him down. He wasn’t going to think that this would be simple, last time he did he was very far from stating the truth, but this did seem like it was going to be significantly easier than a few other interrogations he had that day. Drinking a quick swig of water from his Octan Brand Bottle( With a cushiony rubber grip and temperature control. Your hot drinks stay hot and your cold drinks stay frosty without the least bit of discomfort for those sensitive hands) He called Jay into the interrogation chamber.   
  
“Hey kid,” Badcop said, “Pull down your scarf, I need to be able to hear you.” It was a quick, direct order, the kid’s head was almost buried in his scarf, not much talking could be done with that in the way. As Badcop reached to take another drink of water he heard something, a sniffle. Panic immediately shot through his body as he turned around to see the kid with a few tears streaming down his cheeks. Oh shoot.   
  
“Stop cryinG- WAIT NO-!” Badcop catches himself but it’s too late, the kid’s soft crying grew into sniffling and shaking. Shoot shoot, he shouldn't have said that, Goodcop would be great for this moment but for some reason or another he wasn’t responding. This was  _ not _ the time for Goodcop to be taking some kind of break. Badcop didn’t know how to deal with feelings nor children, and  _ children feelings? _ He could handle those even less. He awkwardly tries to pat the kid’s back. 

 

“There the- ow!” He immediately retracts his hand, the kid shocked him! The moment the kid realised this tears streamed down even faster. 

 

“Oh my gosh sir I’m so sorry I just can’t find a way to control it!” Jay cries even more and Badcop quickly puts the hand that was shocked behind his own back “No-no its good its okay see it didn't hurt me only a flesh woun-”

 

“Wound!? I wounded you?!” Oh shoot wrong choice of words again. 

 

“I attacked a cop! Oh gosh I attacked a  _ cop _ . My record was squeaky clean before this besides one case of jaywalking!” Badcop tries to comfort him again but Jay screams before he can even get close. 

 

“I’m too young to be put in the slammer!” He is sobbing at this point and Badcop was at a loss. Candy? Shoot shoot where is the candy he could of sworn there was some in here, candy stops kids from crying right? A harsh pounding on the door stops him mid thought.    
  
“You better not be hurting him!” Oh shit, it was that water child.    
  


“How do you get him to stop crying?!” Badcop was near tears himself, suddenly a voice picks up in the back of his head.   
  
_ ”Badcop… “ _

  
“Yeah?”

 

_ “What in the name of the grand creator  _ **_Did You Do?_ ** _ ” _ Ah! Yes! Goodcop was here! Badcop fades back to let Goodcop go in control because for everything's sake he knew he couldn't handle this.


	7. Suspect: Zane Julien, Robot(?), Ice Ninja, Friend Of Master Builder

Zane. Information about him and his family is sparse, to say the least. Most of these ninja flew under the radar for the most part, understandably. When I bring Zane in he had been yucking it up with some of my robot officers. Well, about as close to “yucking it up” as a bunch of bots could get.   
   “Hello!” The kid chirps. “Is it my turn?”   
   “Yup, in here, now.” I say as he walked into the room. There’s something unnerving about the way he seemingly slid across the floor, even though his legs were moving. I can’t think about the robot kid’s walk right now, I have to find his Master Builder friend.   
   Zane sits down calmly in the chair and looks over at me. At least with him glowing eyes made sense; I have no idea what Four-Arms did to have glowing red eyes, but it was probably  _ super _ against the instructions. I figured this one would go better than the last. After all, robots are not generally prone to uncontrollable fits of crying. “Alright, Zane. I’m looking for your ninja friend Lloyd. What can you tell me about him?”   
   Zane’s eyes flicker. Was that a blink? What body language do robots show when they’re hiding something? “I’m not sure what you mean,” he says flatly.   
   I sigh. “We can’t find Lloyd Garmadon and I can only assume you and your buddies haven’t had much luck either.”   
   “Why are you looking for him?” The robot kid tilts his head innocently.   
“I’m asking the questions, kid. Where could he have gone?”   
   “After school, he said he was going to talk to our sensei, Master Wu. It is likely that he is on the Bounty”   
   “The Bounty? What is that? Where does it go?”   
   “It’s-” Zane pauses. “Is Lloyd in trouble? Why are you looking for him?”   
   He just won’t quit, will he? “Look, kid, my superior and I have reason to believe that Lloyd has powers that make him incredibly dangerous,” I tell him, not wanting to go into detail.   
   “Dangerous? Lloyd would never hurt innocents. He just wants to help.”   
   “Just tell me where he could be, robot.” I’m at my wit’s end at this point. These ninja have been nothing but trouble since they walked in here.   
   “I. I-I don’t understand,” I have to take a step back as the robot kid starts emitting blue sparks. He starts shaking and the details of his face seem to be moving independently of each other. I pick up my chair to block the sparks and walk towards him. He’s spinning in the chair and speaking garbled fragments. I’d take the crying kid over this. I can’t even reach him to see if he’s got a reset button or something.   
   And then he starts launching ice spikes.   
I’d Kragled the room to prevent it being torn apart, but apparently hazardous materials shatter when faced with frozen water. Kind of disappointing, if I’m honest. I narrowly miss being skewered several times until im backed into a corner. With no other options i launch the chair at the kid. That seems to put him out of it enough to get him out of the room. He’s still sparking and his head is stuck in a painful-looking tilt, but I'm sure the police bots’ll do something about it.   
   The group gasps when he stumbles out. Jay immediately runs to him and starts assessing the damage. The last kid, Cole, helps Zane over to a chair. Jay beckons the police bots over and they all huddle around the robot, chattering nervously.


	8. Suspect: Cole Brookstone, Earth Ninja, Friend of Master Builder

Badcop is trying not to bang his head on the wall repeatedly, this has been a very very long day. He looks at the files. Good, its the last one. Cole Brookstone, earth ninja. Badcop calls the kid into another interrogation room, the first one was a little.. Chilly. Cole seemed very calm for a kid who just had to comfort his, apparently broken, friend. Maybe this would go better than all of the other interrogations so far. He instructs Cole to sit down at the end of the table. Cole sits down, bobbing his head gently to the sound of the music he was playing. He tapped his fingers on the table in front of him.    
  
“Sup.” Cole says. Badcop gives him an incredulous look, how was he * _ this* _ calm? This was pleasant compared to all of the stuff that happened before. Refreshing.   
  
“Take off your headphones,” Badcop said, “I need to make sure you are paying attention.”   
  
“I can hear you just fine.” Cole says, still rhythmically tapping on the table.   
  
“It wasn’t a request.” Badcop says, a glare starting to settle on his face.   
  
“I assure you man I can pay attention with these things on.” Cole says, his head stopping its bobbing, but the tapping remaining just the same Badcop’s glare gets even deeper. 

 

“Did I stutter?” Badcop rips the headphones off of Cole’s head, setting them in a drawer and locking it afterwards. The tapping stopped. “Now,” Badcop began, “I will give those back to you when this questioning is through.” He turns around to see Cole almost directly in front of him. How did he get there so fast? Cole grabs the much taller man by the collar and pulls him down to his level.   
  
“You shouldn’t have done that.” Cole says, his chill aura has entirely disappeared. “Oh you really should *not* have done that.” Badcop gulps, he can barely believe how terrified he is of this thirteen year old, but how this night has been going it wasn’t a stretch. Effortlessly, Cole lifts Badcop over his head and throws him against the wall, knocking the breath out of the man. 

 

Badcop is still trying to regain his bearing as Cole grabs his headphones out of the drawer. “I tried to make this last part easy for you. Turns out that wasn't what you wanted.” Cole shrugged, putting his headphones back on and letting himself out of the room.


	9. This Was A Bad Idea

By the Man Upstairs himself, this had been a disaster. I’d love to stop this music-obsessed brat in his tracks, but it’s hard to tackle someone to the ground when you’re stuck there yourself. Eventually I can stand again and open the door. Surprise, surprise, the ninja have left. “Robots?” I call out, stepping into a rather large puddle. The robot kid’s handiwork, I presume, maybe the blasted water one, the building was ruined either way. I find the robots just around the corner, and to call them destroyed was an understatement. Singed cables, sparking batteries, the robots were, for lack of a better word, trashed, topped off by being in a puddle of water. One even had a rather fierce-looking sword driven through its head.

Despite having seven connections, I was only able to get two tiny snippets of information. Master Wu. The Bounty. That was the only info even resembling a lead I was able to get. Good Cop hadn’t even gotten a chance to send one to the melting chamber in all the chaos.

These ninja were absolute maniacs. At least by now Zane’s icy remodeling was starting to melt, but now the whole wing is gonna be flooded, and if someone didn’t get these ruined robots out of here, the whole place would be electrified. I called some Skeletrons down to dispose of the metal corpses and headed outside. I had to report the findings to Lord Business next, and would probably never hear the end of it. “Seven! Seven people, and you were only able to get four words?” Bad Cop could practically hear his boss’ disdain. I dispatch some police bots to Ninjago to collect info on this Bounty and begin the long trek to the tower.


End file.
